


An Unexpected Love

by jadecircle



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadecircle/pseuds/jadecircle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU starting from Season 1 but I will include many canon elements of the show.</p>
<p>Oliver comes back from the Island and while trying to make amends with Laurel he starts falling for her youngest sister, Felicity who also happens to work for his company.</p>
<p>Basically they have all known each other for a long time and it's adorable/angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What you need to know (AU parts to clarify, although the story will explain):  
> -Sara came back from the island a year before Oliver  
> -Tommy is alive  
> -Walter going missing isn't mentioned, although you can probably still assume it happened  
> -Donna and Quentin are married (Felicity is their daughter), Laurel and Sara are half sisters (Dinah is their mother whom Quentin divorced a long time ago)
> 
> Alright! I hope you guys enjoy!! I have a lot of it already written so I should be updating regularly and quickly.

            Oliver paced nervously in the upstairs hallway of the mansion. Downstairs were roughly one hundred and fifty people that his mother had invited who were eager to see him, alive and not lost like they had all thought. He didn't really know half the people though, they were executives of Queen's Consolidated who were happy to have the heir to the Queen legacy back because it was good for the stock prices. The Lance family would also be downstairs. He supposed they may be slightly happier to see him now that he knew Sara had made it home about a year before he did, but even still the circumstances of his disappearance and his past involvement with Sara had not changed. Laurel knew Oliver had cheated on her with Sara, and many others. In addition, in the Lance's eyes he then almost got Sara killed. He doubted that Laurel or any of the Lances were ready to forgive him yet. But Oliver was determined to at least talk to Laurel because she needed to understand how important she was to him. Laurel had gotten Oliver through the Island. He wasn't the same person now either, he was going to clean up the city as the Arrow. Oliver needed her to see he had changed.

            Oliver shook the tension out of his body and headed down the stairs, marching through the hallway with determination. He was going to find Laurel now while he had the courage. However, Oliver was so stuck in his own head he didn't notice the blonde heading towards him who had her eyes fixed on her tablet. They collided roughly and Oliver reached out quickly to gather her in his arms before she fell over.

"Oh my god I am so sorry, sometimes I don't look where I'm going and I was just catching up on some work on my tablet" the blonde woman rambled as she put herself together, pulling away from Oliver's arms.

Oliver was about to say it was his fault when the blonde woman looked up. He saw a flash of easy recognition come into her eyes.

"Oliver" The blonde smiled brightly, fixing her glasses.

            Oliver didn't recognize her. He felt a lump forming in his stomach. She was probably someone he had slept with before the island, when he was an asshole who didn't care enough to remember names. She was wearing a long pink dress that hugged her fantastic body and had her hair up. She was gorgeous, definitely someone's name he should had remembered if he had any sense back then.

            A few awkward seconds passed and after a while the woman realized he didn't know who she was. The blonde let out an embarrassed laugh "Oh wow. You really don't recognize me do you. I guess that makes sense, it has been about five years since we last saw each other. I probably look different but you look exactly the same...except maybe more muscular...if that was even possible, I mean wow I did not just say that out loud".

"So are you going to tell me who you are or are you going to make me sweat it out more" Oliver said kindly holding his hands out in surrender. "I can hazard a guess that the last time I saw you I was probably a huge asshole and for that I am incredibly sorry. I'm not the same person I was back then, being stranded on an island for five years really does change a man. Not to say you are one of many, I'm sure you are a fantastic person but I treated a lot of woman badly back then and..." Oliver started to say before he was cut off.

The blonde looked uncomfortable, letting out a nervous laugh while her cheeks turned red "Oh god, you think that I'm one of your conquests don't you".

"Wow" she mouthed. "I should go now because this just got awkward, probably my fault not yours...sorry and uh have a nice night" the blonde cringed as she turned to leave.

"Felicity, there you are. Dad is looking for you, he wants to tell everyone about how his daughter graduated top of her class from MIT again" Laurel said rolling her eyes at Felicity and wrapping an arm around her sister's waist. Then Laurel looked up and noticed Oliver. "Ollie" Laurel said, greeting him hesitantly.

"Laurel" Oliver smiled lightly, then he turned over to look at the blonde and the realization slipped in. "Felicity" he exclaimed, more than a little surprised.

            The last time Oliver had seen Felicity she had been fourteen years old, throwing up Smirnoff ice coolers in the Lance's backyard and begging Oliver not to tell her parents. She also dressed like a Goth back then, to Quentin and Donna's disapproval. Felicity was the youngest of the Lance sisters, technically a half sister since Quentin had remarried Donna after his messy divorce from Dinah. Oliver replayed the conversation he just had with Felicity and winced.

Felicity pinched the bridge of her nose. "See, I told you it got awkward" Felicity muttered to him.

Laurel looked at them, sensing she missed something. She was about to say something when Felicity cut her off.

"I better go find Dad and let you two talk about stuff...so much stuff. Uh, it was nice seeing you again Oliver" Felicity said still blushing and untangled herself from her Laurel's grasp.

"Are you alright" Laurel asked her, concerned.

"Yup" Felicity said to Laurel with a wave of her hand, already walking away.

            Oliver watched her leave, still in shock. He also mentally kicked himself not being able to look away from her ass as she walked away. He tried to remind himself that it was his ex-girlfriend's kid sister but his eyes did not listen. Felicity was also very clearly not a kid anymore.

Oliver felt a hand come down hard on his arm and it knocked him out of his thoughts.

"What did you do to her" Laurel said, her face a combination of anger and hurt.

"I just didn't recognize her, that's all I swear" Oliver said, upset himself. He was supposed to be mending things with Laurel not making them worse. 

"Oliver, I know exactly what your face looks like when you are checking out a girl and trying to hide it from me. I've seen that face a thousand times before" Laurel accused harshly. "It isn't enough that you slept with Sara and almost got her killed but now I have to worry about you going after my baby sister. She's only twenty, she can't even drink yet" Laurel yelled.

Oliver bowed his head at the mention of Sara. She had returned, mysteriously, about a year before Oliver had but he hadn't had a chance to talk to her yet. Oliver felt like an idiot, clearly he wasn't going to make any progress with Laurel any time soon.

"Laurel, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about everything. I'm not the same person I was back then and I know I caused you a lot of pain" Oliver attempted anyways, he didn't think it could make things worse at this point.

Laurel laughed cruelly. "Stop, just stop" she spat "Stay away from Felicity. Actually, stay away from my family".

Oliver watched Laurel walk away then he left the party altogether. He spent the night clearing the streets as the Arrow to clear his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes. I try lol.

Oliver was standing in Walter Steele's office waiting for him to come back from a meeting. They were supposed to talk about Oliver returning to the company. Oliver was leaning on the edge of the desk when he saw Felicity walking towards him carrying some files and her tablet.

Oliver smiled at her, surprised to see her again and in Queen's Consolidated of all places. Felicity smiled back at him hesitantly.

"I was trying to decide if I should just turn around and come back since Mr. Steele clearly isn't here but then I figured we should probably talk because we will probably be seeing each other around sometime...especially since I work here and your name is sort of on the building. I guess Laurel didn't tell you I work here, did she" Felicity said, placing the files on the desk and crossing her arms behind her back.

"You work here" Oliver said slowly, half asking.

"IT department. I sort of just started but I'm like the only one who actually knows what they're doing down there" Felicity said lightly.

Oliver shook his head and laughed. "I just can't believe how different you look. Last time I saw you-" Oliver started.

"I had black hair, piercings and really angry eye makeup" Felicity finished, gesticulating with her hands around her face.

Oliver smiled "Exactly".

            Felicity had been the picture of a rebellious teenager back then, except for the most part she only looked the part. Despite her appearance, Felicity had a near perfect GPA and as Oliver learned recently was accepted into MIT early. The cooler incident was the only time Oliver had ever seen Felicity misbehave and he had promised her never to tell anyone about it.

Felicity nodded "Yeah I figured this look works better for me".

"It certainly does" Oliver said without thinking. He realized at the same time that Felicity did that he was staring at her again. Oliver cleared his throat and looked away quickly. Felicity was blushing again, Oliver thought it was cute and also kind of sexy but he tried very hard not to think about her that way at all.

Felicity shook her head. "Look Oliver. I did actually mean to come talk to you at some point" Felicity said seriously. Felicity sat down on the couch in the office and crossed her legs.

Oliver noticed her skirt and her legs, he kicked himself again.

"It's about Laurel" Felicity said frowning slightly.

Oliver nodded, paying attention.

"I'm really happy you are back, you know and alive. You were always kind to me growing up" Felicity said softly. "But you weren't here the past couple years. How you treated Laurel back then, with all the cheating and lying, then to disappear, well it just about ruined her. I can't see her go through that again. And we just got Sara back" Felicity said.

Oliver nodded in understanding.

"I don't think I'm explaining it very well but just please don't hurt Laurel again. I know Sara can take care of herself, she has more than proved that since she came back. But I don't think Laurel can take another heart break" Felicity said, pleading with him a little.

Oliver walked over and sat beside her. "I don't want to hurt her" Oliver assured her "Or you. It doesn't sound like any of that could have been easy for you. I'm sorry for that".

Felicity looked up at him, surprised a little "Oliver Queen apologizing, that's a first".

"I don't expect you or anyone to believe me based on my word but I really have changed. I'm going to prove it" Oliver assured her.

"I don't know, I didn't mind you too much before. You did keep my secret" Felicity smiled.

Oliver laughed. "You mean your first time drunk from Smirdoff coolers at your parent's BBQ. If I remember, I also held your hair while you threw up" Oliver added.

"And you made me drink four cups of water. You know I tried to call you in the morning, to thank you, but that was the day you and Sara..." Felicity started sadly.

"I know" Oliver said "I'm sorry".

"I'm really going to have to get used to you apologizing" Felicity said in happier tone.

"Hopefully I won't have to do it too often" Oliver said softly.

Felicity glanced at her phone quickly, suddenly noticing the time. She stood up abruptly and Oliver followed. "I better go, I have a billion deadlines today" Felicity said nervously.

"Luckily, you have an in with the boss if you run into any trouble" Oliver joked.

Felicity looked at him warmly. "I really did miss you, Oliver Queen" she said with sentiment.

Before he knew what hit him Felicity threw her arms around him for a quick hug. By some miscalculation Oliver's face ending up burrowing into Felicity's neck, for however briefly. He smelled her hair and felt the warmth of her neck against his face.

Felicity pulled away quickly, blushing again. "Uh, I better go" she stuttered, she almost tripped over the couch as she walked out of the door.

Oliver decided that the blushing was definitely sexy.


	3. Chapter 3

            Felicity couldn't handle Oliver Queen this way, not at all. She was working for his company now, which would not have been a problem and hadn't been a problem until recently. Then he came back from the dead and walk back into their lives. That was also fine. The problem was the way Oliver was looking at her now and the attention. Oliver would come into her office with these ridiculous tasks for her to do or with coffee. They even went out for lunch a couple times. Felicity could feel his eyes on her, staring at her with a weird lustful look on his face. It was driving her crazy. Felicity wasn't even sure Oliver knew he was doing it, he usually caught himself when he started flirting. The problem was Felicity found the whole thing kind of exciting. She would never admit it to anyone but she had a huge crush on Oliver when she was younger. A very huge inappropriate crush. Now, it was still inappropriate but not for legal reasons but for Laurel reasons.

            Then there was the fact that Felicity was sure Oliver had some sort of terrible secret. In the past week, he had come to her office with a bullet laden lap top and syringes full of "energy drinks". Felicity had a bad feeling about the whole thing and she had been meaning to talk to him.

As Felicity walked through the parking garage, she flipped through her phone to dial "Oliver Queen".

As she sat in her car she heard the ringing right away, from the back seat. She turned around, shocked to see Oliver dressed up as the Arrow bleeding all over her upholstery.

"Help me" Oliver groaned.

***

Oliver was driving Felicity home in his car because he promised to have her car cleaned after the incident. Felicity had insisted it be as soon as possible. Mostly so she didn't have to explain the blood stains inside her almost brand new mini cooper her parents had given her as a graduation present.

"Soooo" Felicity said, playing with her hands in her lap "You're a super hero now".

"I'm not a super hero, Felicity. I guess I'm trying to make amends for being a shitty person. I want to save the city. I want to make it a safe place for the people I love. It's what my father would have wanted" Oliver said thoughtfully.

"I always knew you had a good heart. Even if you did cheat on my sister with my other sister...like some sort of telenova" Felicity said jokingly.

Oliver smiled lightly.

Felicity looked down at her lap. "You know, I think she's going to forgive you. She's been talking about it a lot" Felicity said hesitantly.

Felicity tried to stifle the burn of jealousy she felt rising in her chest. Her face suddenly felt very hot, she opened the window a crack to let some cool air into the car.

"Maybe you should ask her out for lunch or something. I think she would say yes this time..." Felicity said, trying her best to sound encouraging for Laurel's sake. A good sister would be happy for Oliver and Laurel. A good sister would say these things to help two people who probably loved each other find their way back together.

Oliver took in the information and nodded.

"I'll think about it" He said.

Oliver noticed Felicity looked uncomfortable. She was squirming in her seat and playing with her glasses. It worried Oliver because he didn't understand it.

A couple minutes passed in silence. It was awkward because Felicity was never silent. Oliver had found her constant babbling annoying when they were younger but now he found it incredibly endearing.

"Is everything alright. Your being way too quiet. It's either some sort of miracle or something is bothering you" Oliver asked jesting her but with genuine concerned.

Felicity laughed nervously.

"I just found out you're a masked vigilante and that your driver is actually your side kick. I was initiated into 'Team Arrow' quite unexpectedly. I just need some time to process it all" Felicity said, reassuring him. It wasn't the whole truth, but it was enough of the truth. Besides Felicity wasn't ready to admit the rest of it, not even to herself.

There he was looking at her again. Felicity felt herself blush. She was glad it was dark so he wouldn't see. She was happy when they turned the corner onto her street.

He pulled up in front of the Lance house, the lights were on like her parents were waiting for her. Oliver thought that Quentin probably was. He was very protective of all his daughters. Oliver knew that more than most. Quentin still had not forgiven him and Oliver doubted he ever would. Felicity was still living with her parents. Her theory was they didn't want to become empty nesters. Felicity said she didn't mind the free rent but she would probably move out in a year.

Oliver looked over at Felicity who gave him a half smile.

"Thanks for the ride I guess" Felicity said.

"I probably should be thanking you, you sort of save my life" Olive smiled.

"I'm expecting a raise from my boss on Monday" Felicity shrugged.

Oliver laughed "Well, you do deserve it. From what I hear you run the IT department pretty much single handily".

"And don't you forget it mister" Felicity said reaching over and tapping him lightly on the chest.

"Sorry" Felicity said awkwardly, removing her hand from his chest quickly and running it through her hair "I think I need some sleep".

Felicity started to open the door to the car but Oliver hopped out quickly and opened it for her.

Felicity smiled, surprised as he helped her out of the car.

"It really is the least I can do, after everything" Oliver explained "Get some sleep. We can talk more later if you want about the Arrow thing".

Felicity grimaced "I have to say, I never thought my career path would lead me here"

Oliver laughed. "You're remarkable. I'm lucky to have you" Oliver said with certainty.

Felicity felt her face go warm again. It wasn't the first time he called her remarkable. She liked it...a little too much.

"Goodnight Oliver Queen" Felicity said, walking towards the front door.

Oliver was leaning against the car and smiling, looking very handsome despite having recently been injured.

After Felicity was inside her house she leaned against the door and bowed her head. She couldn't help but smile and let out a little laugh.

"Felicity Lance, you are such an idiot" Felicity said to herself, shaking her head. She had been repeating over to herself in her head her new mantra. It was "you are not falling for Oliver Queen".

Quentin came down the stairs in his pajamas looking very concerned.

"Do you have any idea what time it is young lady. All your mother and I get these days is a text saying I'll be home late and then you show up at 1am. Was that Oliver Queen's car I saw outside? What on earth is he doing driving you around, the nerve of that boy-" Quentin said sternly.

"Dad" Felicity said cutting him off "Oliver was just driving me home from work. My car broke down. He was nice enough to take me to a shop to get it fix but it won't be ready until tomorrow".

"I don't like that kid and I never have" Quentin said harshly.

"You know Oliver is my boss, right" Felicity said pinching the bridge of her nose "Also, I am twenty years old. We all agreed that I would live here for a couple of years to save money but I wouldn't have to report my every movement to you".

Quentin nodded and his face softened. "I know, I'm sorry sweetheart. Your mom and I worry too much, especially after Sara. But Sara's back now. And somehow, your mom and I raised a genius who I'm sure can take care of herself".

Quentin walked over and pulled his daughter into a hug.

"You look tired, you should get some sleep. We won't bother you in the morning anyways. Your mom made a ridiculous brunch date with Moira Queen and Walter Steele at the golf club" Quentin said amused.

Felicity scoffed "Really".

"Yeah" Quentin said walking up the stairs "She has this idea that were socialites now, she knows I've never played golf in my life".

            As Felicity lay down on her bed to go to sleep, she kept thinking about her day and how ridiculous it had been. In her head she repeated, "your are not falling for Oliver Queen".


	4. Chapter 4

            Weeks past. There had been plenty of Arrow activity and it had been going much better. Felicity was an incredible help with everything. Oliver didn't know how they had managed without her before.

            Oliver also had lunch a couple times with Laurel. It had been nice but it had made Oliver realize something. The entire time he was on the island he had thought of Laurel and she had kept him going in a way. He was still grateful for that but he was a different person now. That person was not in love with Laurel Lance.

            Quite unexpectedly, Laurel had spent the entire lunch talking about Tommy. Apparently, while Oliver was gone they had been spending a lot of time together. Surprisingly, and maybe it is what helped him come to his realization, it didn't bother him at all. Especially because all Oliver wanted to do was talk about Felicity, but he didn't dare. He mentioned her a few times in passing. Laurel narrowed her eyes when he did.

            Oliver really couldn't help himself. He couldn't get Felicity out of his head. Everything about her fascinated him. Maybe it was infatuation. But at the same time he knew her, he respected her. Oliver had never felt this way before about anyone. He didn't even understand it himself. He was worried it was because she was off limits but he didn't think that was the case.

            Honestly, Oliver just wanted her to be happy but she didn't seem happy recently. Sometimes when they talked it was comfortable, like talking to an old friend. Felicity was herself. She was bright in every way. Oliver didn't think he could ever be happy again but he was, when he was with her. She made him feel like a good person. But then sometimes she seemed so uncomfortable and aloof with him. Oliver didn't understand.

            He also caught her crying in the break room and work the other day. Oliver had hugged her, let her cry on his shoulder but Felicity had never explained why she was upset. So Oliver had asked Laurel. Laurel said that it wasn't really his business but she had recently broken up with her boyfriend Cooper. According to Laurel it had been a long time coming on Felicity's end and Cooper was an "unstable asshole". Oliver never even knew she had a boyfriend and he felt like an idiot, but why would he ask...that would be inappropriate.

            Oliver was currently attending a house party at the Lance's place, organized by Laurel. Many of their old school friends were there, happy to welcome back both Oliver and Sara. Oliver felt bad because he honestly couldn't remember most of their names.

            So Oliver was sitting in the corner by himself nursing a beer and thinking about everything. About how he was an idiot because he kept looking over to where Felicity was talking with Sara and Laurel. Felicity looked beautiful, like she always did. She was wearing a pink sun dress and her hair was down. Oliver honestly couldn't help himself anymore.

He didn't notice when Tommy snuck up behind him.

"So which lovely Lance sister do you have your greedy little eyes on this time" Tommy said wrapping an arm around Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver laughed at him. "Hey man, I don't know what you're talking about" Oliver said shrugging out of Tommy's grasp.

Tommy laughed and handed Oliver another beer. Oliver nodded in thanks.

"Oh come on Oliver. I see you looking over there, longingly" Tommy said dramatically "Besides with you it's always a Lance girl. Their like Oliver Queen kryptonite".

Oliver laughed, Tommy wasn't wrong he thought to himself.

Oliver looked over at Tommy and gave him a hard pat on the back. "It's not Laurel. I know that's what your actually asking me Tommy" Oliver said seriously.

Tommy's face flashed a look of relief but he quickly hide it. Tommy scratched the back of his head nervously.

Oliver smiled. "I wish you had just told me" Oliver said.

Tommy shifted uncomfortably. "I felt terrible. Nothing's happened yet. It's just she's amazing and I didn't expect it but-" Tommy started.

"But you're in love with her" Oliver said gently finishing his sentence. He looked over quickly at Felicity as he said it. Felicity turned her head slightly and met his eyes, smiling at him and lifting the wine glass in her hand in his direction.

"It's okay, Laurel and I are just friends now. You should ask her out, for real. Tell her how you feel. I couldn't ask for two better people to be happy together after everything I put them through" Oliver said sincerely.

"You really mean that" Tommy said, looking genuinely relieved and happy.

"Of course" Oliver said, giving Tommy a quick hug.

As Oliver was leaving the party that night he saw Laurel and Tommy alone in the hallway. Oliver smiled to himself. He was happy for them. As he walked out the front door onto the street he heard his name being called.

"Oliver" Felicity shouted after him.

Oliver turned around and smiled.

"Felicity" He said in returned as she approached him.

Felicity looked at him and smacked his chest. "What gives, you hardly talk to me all night and now your leaving without saying goodbye" Felicity said brightly, she had been drinking. Oliver noticed her face was flushed from the wine and she smelled sweet like honey. It was very attractive.

In truth, Oliver had been avoiding her because he honestly didn't trust himself at this point. Unfortunately, avoiding Felicity only seemed to intensify his new feelings about her.

"I don't like to associate myself with underage drinkers" Oliver joked in a hushed tone.

Felicity smack his chest again.

"Ow" he said mockingly.

Felicity giggled, wobbling a little. "You're one to talk, I remember you and Tommy throwing keg parties at sixteen. And you never invited me to them" She accused, steadying herself using his arm.

"You were ten years old" Oliver laughed.

"And I still would have beaten you in beer pong" Felicity teased.

"Well you already know I was a terrible role model" Oliver replied.

Felicity looked into his eyes for a moment, she was smiling. Oliver felt amazing again. Then she seemed to remember herself and shrugged away from him sitting on the curb.

"I wanted to thank you for the other day at the office. It was so embarrassing" Felicity said.

Oliver came and sat beside her. "It's fine. I'm glad I could help" he said softly.

Felicity scooted closer to him so that their shoulders were touching.

"I had this boyfriend at MIT, Cooper. I hadn't seen him for months, it was a long distance thing...and he started acting kind of crazy. He thought I was cheating on him, with you actually" Felicity laughed awkwardly.

Oliver frowned. Laurel had not told him that part, probably because she didn't know.

 "So I finally broke things off for good" Felicity continued with a sigh.

"I'm sorry" Oliver said "I'm sorry he thought-".

"Don't be sorry" Felicity said looking over at him, leaning her head on her hand "To be honest I'm glad it's over finally. I should have done it sooner. We were terrible together".

Oliver nodded.

"If he was stupid enough to lose you like that then he definitely didn't deserve you" Oliver said truthfully. He brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear gently and to Oliver's surprise Felicity shivered at his touch.

"How are you so amazing" Felicity said quietly, then realizing that the words slipped out she covered both hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god. I really don't have a filter, especially not after a couple glasses of wine...or ever. I'm sorry" Felicity babbled. She shifted away from him.

Oliver looked at her. It was funny because he always wondered how she was so amazing. She was incredible and he was in awe of her. He wanted to tell her, he felt he should but he didn't know how she would feel about it.

"Felicity-" He started.

"I better go back inside" Felicity said as she stood up quickly, dusting back off.

Oliver tried to say something again but Felicity smiled and cut him off again.

"Oliver, it's okay...really. I'll see you at work. Thanks again, for everything" Felicity said quickly, hurrying inside.

Oliver watched her go inside. He kicked the grass with his feet angrily.

"Shit" Oliver cursed.


	5. Chapter 5

            The next night, after Arrow activities which Felicity had been disappointedly absent for, Oliver realized he forgot his wallet at the Lance house.

            He called Donna, because she was the only Lance who lived at the house who didn't hate him or wasn't currently avoiding him for some reason. Donna said that she didn't think anyone was home but she gave him the garage code so he could let himself in.

When Oliver pulled up to the driveway in his motorcycle he saw Felicity's mini cooper parked there and sighed.

Oliver rang the door bell and waited but no one answered. He rang it again and nothing. Getting slightly concerned he checked the door, mostly out of instinct and it was unlocked.

Oliver heard music playing and he heard Felicity's voice singing along.

Oliver choked back some laughter.

"Mom" Felicity yelled from another room "I'm teaching you a lesson about opening the door for yourself. If you have so many shopping bags you can't get them into the house alone in one trip, then you're spending way too much money on shoes".

Oliver followed her voice into the kitchen.

Felicity was sitting on the kitchen counter holding a glass of wine and scrolling through something on her tablet. She was wearing shorts and a tank top.

Oliver stared.

"Holy shit Oliver" Felicity said as she looked up and saw him. She was so startled she almost spilled some of her wine.

"Sorry" Oliver chuckled "Your mom said I could come look for my wallet. I think I left it here yesterday. I was going to ask you about it tonight but you never showed up. Diggle was asking about you".

Felicity smiled sadly. "I wasn't feeling very well" Felicity said, trying to excuse herself.

            It was only a little bit of a lie. She did feel awful. Laurel had shown up earlier in the day dressed up in an incredibly sexy dress. Apparently, Laurel had a date that she was very excited for and she wanted Felicity's opinion on her outfit. Felicity told her she looked amazing. But when Laurel left Felicity had felt sick to her stomach and bailed on everything that night.

"We missed you" Oliver said gently.

Felicity shook her head. "What are you doing here anyways, isn't this the big night" Felicity was trying to sound sincere but the wine made it sound sarcastic.

"What are you talking about" Oliver asked, confused.

"Your date with Laurel, she was raving about it earlier. Really excited" Felicity said taking a sip of her wine.

"Laurel and I are just friends now" Oliver reasoned.

            Felicity scoffed. She was pretty sure the wine was making her act like an ass and now she was blowing everything. Oliver wouldn't even want to be her friend anymore if she kept acting like a jealous girlfriend when she wasn't supposed to be (and couldn't be) either of those things.

Oliver approached her cautiously. Something clicked in Oliver's head and he was started to get it now.

"Felicity, I don't have plans with Laurel tonight but Tommy probably does. It turns out they had an unofficial thing going" Oliver explained.

Felicity's expression changed from annoyance to sympathy.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was like that between them...and I encouraged you...I feel like such an asshole now. I know how much you care about her" Felicity bowed her head.

Oliver was close now. He tentatively reached out and lifted her head up.

"Do you" Oliver asked his eyes darkening.

Felicity felt her mouth go dry.

"Why were you so upset just now" Oliver pressed.

Felicity swallowed nervously, fully aware of the hand cupping the side of her face. His hand felt like it was searing hot. Felicity was sure she was blushing.

"Because I'm an idiot" Felicity explained "I want you to be happy, both you and Laurel. And I thought...but then when I heard about her date I got so upset. And I don't really know why but then I also totally do know why".

Felicity placed her hand over his and leaned into it, a couple tears streaming down her face.

Oliver pressed up against her bare legs, bringing his other hand to cup her face and wipe her eyes.

"From the very first day I saw you again, you are all I can think about" Oliver said huskily "Do you know how crazy you've been driving me? All this time I thought it made you uncomfortable".

Felicity let out a nervous laugh. "The opposite actually, I am way too comfortable around you" Felicity admitted.

Oliver leaned in so his face was barely an inch away from her face. They were staring at each other with incredible intensity.

"We really shouldn't do this" Felicity whispered. Although she fully admitted to herself that really wanted to do this and everything with Oliver Queen.

"Fuck it" Oliver said starkly, closing the gap between them with a passionate kiss.

Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. Her hands sliding up the back of his neck into his hair.

Oliver slide his hands under the back of her tank top, resting them on her lower back. The kiss was everything that Oliver had anticipated and more.

As they parted for a moment Felicity let out a breathy "Oh". She looked surprised but she was smiling.

Oliver smiled "Yeah" as he leaned in to kiss her again.

They were so engrossed in the moment they didn't hear the door open, luckily it was Donna and she usually announced her presence. This time was no different.

"Felicity" Donna shouted from the doorway.

"Shit" Felicity murmured against Oliver's lips, quickly pushing him away. Felicity crossed her legs and tried to look normal.

 "Is Oliver still here? I see his bike outside. Your sister just texted me and she's having the most wonderful time on her date. I'm so glad Tommy finally decided to make a move..." Donna said walking into the kitchen.

"Donna" Oliver smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Oliver" Donna said warmly oblivious to the scene she had just interrupted, pulling him in for a hug "Did you find your wallet".

"Not yet" Oliver said "Felicity and I were just talking".

"And having some wine I see. I swear. I tell her she's not twenty one yet so she goes for the expensive reds I buy. I'll be honest though, I'm not much of a wine girl so I don't mind. And she's a good girl overall. But don't you dare touch the margarita mix young lady" Donna said chastising Felicity while lightly patting Oliver's shoulder once.

Donna put her bags on the kitchen table and started pulling boxes out of them.

"I found your wallet this morning" Felicity admitted sheepishly, running a hand through her messy hair "It's on the coffee table".

            Felicity looked thoroughly flushed and flustered. Her hair was down now, Oliver could have sworn it was in a pony tail earlier. Oliver looked down in his hand and realized he was holding her hair tie. He must have pulled it out when they kissed.

"Well I guess I'll just grab my wallet and get going" Oliver said, slipping past Felicity and placing the hair tie on the counter beside her stealthily.

"Thanks for the chat" Felicity said. She was staring at him with a confused look in her eyes.

Oliver really wanted to talk to her about everything, they needed to talk.

"Nonsense" Donna chirped "If you were already hanging around here it must means you don't have plans. It is Saturday night after all. Your Dad is working all night. Let's go out for a late dinner".

"Mom" Felicity complained "I'm sure Oliver has better things to do". Felicity shot him a pleading look.

Oliver shrugged. "Not really actually" he admitted.

"It's settled then. Felicity darling, go get dressed" Donna commanded.

Felicity rolled her eyes and shot Oliver a narrow eyed look.

"Your fault" She mouthed as he walked out of the kitchen.

            Oliver merely smiled. It wasn't ideal but it did mean Felicity would have to spend more time with him. They couldn't just pretend nothing happened, he couldn't at least. Oliver was pretty sure he would be thinking about that kiss for the rest of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

At the restaurant Felicity was mostly quiet, picking at her food but joining in the conversation enough so that Donna wasn't too suspicious.

"I'm just tired Mom" Felicity reasoned with her "I love working at Q.C but as Oliver will tell you their IT department is a mess".

"That must be why you're always working so late. My poor baby, getting home past midnight several days a week. Does the CEO of Queen's consolidated stay that late" Donna said turning to Oliver.

"Sometimes, the company wasn't in the best shape when I came back. It needs a lot of work" Oliver said partially lying. He looked over knowingly at Felicity. Oliver knew having two jobs, one that was secret, was not easy.

Donna was appeased with the answer and then switched the topic to Laurel.

"It must be hard letting her go" Donna said sympathetically "Quentin wouldn't agree with me but I always thought you made a cute couple".

"It might have been at one point" Oliver admitted looking over at Felicity "But we both have moved on. I know Tommy will make her happy".

Donna smiled happily. "Does Oliver Queen have someone special in his life" Donna said brightly. "I don't mean to pry but I did think that you had the look of a man in love" Donna added.

Felicity choked on the water she was drinking.

"Mom, do you always have to ask such personal questions" Felicity said quickly.

Oliver smiled. "Donna knows I could never say no to her" Oliver said with charm.

Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Well who is she" Donna asked again.

"She's someone very special" Oliver answered honestly meeting Felicity's gaze.

Felicity brought her napkin to her face in attempt to cover her blush.

Donna hummed.

"Oliver always seems to be keeping a secret, doesn't he Felicity" Donna chimed.

"Oh you have no idea" Felicity said quietly to herself.

            Unfortunately after dinner was over they never had a moment alone together. Donna practically swept Felicity off to her car after dinner, saying she wanted to watch a girly movie with her that night. Felicity groaned and looked over at Oliver.

Oliver hugged Donna goodnight and then leaned over to pull Felicity into a seemingly friendly hug.

"Go on a date with me" Oliver whispered in Felicity's ear when he pulled her close.

"That is a terrible idea for a billion different reasons" Felicity hushed as she pulled away.

"What is" Donna asked as she opened her car door.

"Uh firing Glen at Queen's Consolidated, Glen is an essential part of the company and we need him. And I stand strong on that opinion" Felicity said quickly pointing a finger at Oliver.

"Glen" Oliver mouthed, amused.

"Okay darling" Donna chided "Nice of you to stick up for your friends to the big bad boss".

Felicity let out a silent groan and walked to the car.

"One date" Oliver mouthed.

Felicity shook her head and opened the passenger door.

"Goodnight Oliver" Felicity said.

Oliver was happy to hear some reluctance in her voice.

"Felicity" He grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity had gotten several texts from Oliver on Sunday and she wasn't sure how she felt about them. She also felt the need to delete almost all of them immediately out of fear someone would find them and everything would be exposed. Of course, she knew her phone was probably one of the most secure phones in Starling city but still, she couldn't take any risks.

 **Oliver Queen** (8:07am): Good morning Felicity! I'm going out for breakfast with Thea, you should come with us? Or we could just go out for dinner?

Then he had sent her a picture of french toast. Which was ridiculous but also undeniably adorable.

 **Oliver Queen** (10:58am): I know a really great Italian place with a fantastic wine selection. I promise they won't card you :P

 **Missed call from Oliver Queen** (3:12pm).

 **Oliver Queen** (3:14pm): Felicity please call me back.

 **Missed call from Oliver Queen** (7:20pm).

 **Oliver Queen** (7:31pm): I'll give you some space if you want but will you at least tell me why?

            It was the final text that broke Felicity's will and she called him. She wanted to call him the whole time anyways, if she was being honest with herself. Although she did walk to the coffee shop down the street from her house to make the call, which was ridiculous but she felt very necessary. Quentin had hawk like ears.

"I don't want space at all" Felicity said as soon as he answered the phone. She was absent mindedly stirring the tea she hadn't touched yet.

"You could have fooled me" Oliver said, she could hear the slight hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry Oliver. I was...processing everything" Felicity said apologetically.

"And..." Oliver asked.

"And I want to go on a date with you, a lot but it's going to be so complicated with my family if they find out. I'm not ready for that yet. But I can't ignore the way I feel about you either" Felicity admitted.

"And how do you feel about me" Oliver asked, she could see him grinning like an idiot by the sound of his voice.

"I think I expressed some of that last night" Felicity said, flirting a little.

"Yeah that was pretty amazing" Oliver agreed.

Felicity sighed.

"So, what now then" Felicity asked him, unsure where to go from here.

"I have an idea, if you want to hear it" Oliver said.

"I do" Felicity smiled into the phone.

"I could cook you dinner at my house. I'm a pretty good cook and it would be private. That way we could have our date" Oliver volunteered.

"You can cook" Felicity laughed a little, surprised. That was something she never would have pictured in a million years.

"I am full of surprises" Oliver teased.

Felicity laughed.

"Nothing else like the green mask surprise though, right" Felicity asked.

"No, I promise only good surprises" He said happily.

"Alright" Felicity agreed "I would say I'll bring the wine but...".

Oliver chuckled.

"When" He asked eagerly.

Felicity thought for a second. Part of her wanted to say right now, she really couldn't wait to see him again but she compromised with her own reason.

"Tomorrow night after work, unless other activities get in the way" She answered.

"I'm going to make sure the city is completely quiet just so you have no excuses to bail on me again" Oliver said, sounding very pleased with himself.


End file.
